So Many Sacrifices
by Aika Yukihiro
Summary: Inu Yasha encounters the Moon Goddess what will he do?
1. Default Chapter

So many Sacrifices  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any thing from Inu Yasha *Sighs sadly then gets a dirty look* But, there are some characters I would mind owning.  
  
This is my pathetic attempt at an Inu Yasha fan fiction. Please R&R. I have an OC and I put her in just letting you know now, her name is Kanika.  
  
The moon shone mysteriously over the lake. A temple stood at the top of a foreboding hill and a gentle singing was heard through the woods. Inu Yasha found himself drifting off into a gentle and peaceful slumber. Suddenly he was awoken by a painful and sudden loss of oxygen. "Inu Yasha!" Yelled Shippo, "Wake up! We can't fall asleep because if we do then Sesshoumaru might find us and take advantage of the opportunity!" "He won't take advantage of it!" Hollered Inu Yasha waking up Miroku and Myoga. "He's an honorable fighter so that's not his style!" "Umm, what's going on Inu Yasha?" Groaned Miroku. Then he looked up at the nearby temple. "I hear some singing, should we check it out?" "Good idea." Squeaked Myoga. "I'll stay here." Inu Yasha didn't look surprised. "I thought you might." They all got up and began walking towards the temple. When they entered nothing was there. All they heard was a quiet singing. "Nothing." Whispered Shippo. "We'll come back in the morning. Remember, since she disappeared, the Moon Goddess's spirit is said to reside here. If she doesn't like you, better watch out." Replied Myoga. As they left they all felt a cold chill. Kagome would be there in the morning; she would be able to tell them about it.  
  
Kanika walked towards the school with sadness. Suddenly she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a little pale pink jewel. As Kanika bent to pick it up she got a sudden urge to go to the temple behind her home. She knew there was a well in there but she didn't know why. As she sped home the little jewel began to glow. She jumped the fence, not bothering to care about her skirt. When she reached the well, something told her to go inside. She followed her instinct and jumped. When she landed at the bottom she didn't it, she kept in going. Soon she was in the bottom of an older looking well. She climbed up with difficulty because she was now wearing a very elaborate dress that looked as if it were spun from stardust. Her extensively long hair, which she had refused to cut and let it grow down past her ankles, was no longer in the braid she'd put it in. Now it was hanging behind her totally loose. She had no idea what was happening. Soon, she poked her head over the well and saw a group of people looking at her with surprise. Inu Yasha on the other hand who had been waiting for Kagome looked shocked. "The Moon Goddess." He whispered. 


	2. Many Things Amiss Chapter 2 for so many ...

So many Sacrifices Chapter: 2 Many things amiss.  
  
Disclaimer: I told you already! I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Oh yeah, here's Chapter 2 I was told to continue so I did. I made it short though because I know how much everyone hate to read long posts.  
  
*********  
  
Kanika stared up into the face of Inu Yasha and smiled sheepishly. Then she began to climb out of the well. As she got out of the top she stumbled and fell. A pair of gentle hands caught her and she looked up to see Miroku holding her. He let her down gently and she pulled the rest of her dress out the well. (To give you and example of how much she pulled out. She's 5'9" and her dress from her toes down is her height once more.)  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Miroku with a wonder in his voice.  
  
"You idiot!" Yelled Inu Yasha, "She's the Moon Goddess!"  
  
"Umm, Where am I?" Kanika asked with surprise. "I'd really like to go home."  
  
Myoga looked at Inu Yasha, and then at Miroku, then he looked at Kanika and sighed. "If you really are the Moon Goddess, you can never go home. Your Job is here. As for where you are, Welcome to Feudal Japan."  
  
Kanika stopped and looked at Inu Yasha. "A talking flea? Okay, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. First I'm on my way to school and I pick up a little jewel and the next thing I know I'm running and jumping into a well. I must be going crazy."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her with interest. "Did you say, a little jewel?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kanika said suddenly realizing that he had ears sitting on the top of his head. She grabbed them absent-mindedly and asked. "Are these real?"  
  
"Ouch! Yes they're real!" Yelled Inu Yasha. Suddenly from Kagome climbed up and out of the well. She took one look and her face went blank.  
  
"Umm, Inu Yasha, who's this?" She asked never taking her eyes off Kanika. 


End file.
